Good or Evil?
by Lone Dark Knight
Summary: Finn had vowed to kill anything evil without hesitation for the better good of Ooo no matter what. But it all changed when she came into his life, Flame Princess who he fell in love with who's evil. For the first time in Finn's life he couldn't bring himself to kill someone evil. He just couldn't, but maybe he could change her to good. It may be hard,but he'd try it. For her. AU
1. Meeting Her

**This is AU, so Finn and FP haven't met yet. Sorry if any of the characters are OOC. Enjoy and review/follow/favorite.**

* * *

_Ever since I could remember I've always slayed everything evil. The Lich, Ice King, Pyg, anybody and anything that was evil. It was my duty. I never, ever hesitated to smite them with my demon blood sword, for the better good of Ooo. To stop them before they hurt the innocent. But then I met her. Flame Princess. Now I'm not too sure what to do now. I've always killed everything evil. But I think that i like-like her and I might be able to change her. Maybe if I try hard enough.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting Her  
**

"I just don't know what to do anymore, Jake. I try and try to prove myself to Bubblegum but nothing I ever do works. I mean defeating The Lich was one of the most heroic things I've ever done for her. But yet she still doesn't feel the same way about me. Now I'm just feeling really depressed." Finn sighed sadly walking next to his brother Jake.

"Don't worry Finn eventually Bubblegum will fall for you. Especially once we show her this head of a giant that we just killed." Jake held up a gigantic green head of a dead ogre. This very head was the head of the male ogre, Maximus, who was terrorizing the Goblin kingdom until Finn and Jake killed me by chopping of his head. Finn shrugged. "No man, she'll just be grossed out and give me the relationship talk again. It's hopeless. I just want to give up now." Finn slumped down on a big rock feeling really depressed.

Jake walked over to Finn and said in his cheeriest voice. "Don't worry about it dude, if we go on another adventure then maybe that'll take your mind off of this whole PB drama." Finn smiled at Jake. He was glad to have an awesome brother like Jake.

"That sounds great Jake. So what do you want to d-" But suddenly a loud beeping sound from Jake's watch came erupted. The golden pug looked at his watch and gasped.

"Oh glob, Finn. I kinda forgot that today at 5:00 I need to go over to Lady's. We're talking about what we'll do about the pups. So bye, I guess." Jake waved a Finn before running off towards LR's home leaving Finn alone and sad.

"Thanks Jake. You really made me feel better." Finn said sarcastically slumping back on the rock sighing where he just sat there for 20 minutes. As he was about to get up and go back to the Tree House or something he smelt a fire type of smell. Like something was burning. "Finn got up curiously clutching his sword in his hands.

He followed the sent all the way until he reached a large wooded area. Finn groaned. "Let me guess someone caused a forest fire again. Well Finn to the rescue." Finn ran over to a near-by pond where e got a metal pot out of his green backpack and filled it up with water. "If I hurry then maybe the fire won't be too big and then this water will be enough to put it out."

So Finn picked up the now full metal pot and ran towards the burning smell. But when Finn got there he saw something that made him stop cold in his tracks.

There right in front of him was a beautiful fire elemental. She wore a red and orange dress with a red jewel on her forehead signifying her royalty. She just stood there right in front of him, not noticing him however, and was looking at the grass burning it.

Finn just stood there astound. He had no idea why he was so amazed by her. He'd seen fire elementals all over Ooo when he was on adventures. But there was something different about this one. She was- she was different in a good way. Finn had this weird feeling in his gut, like there was something special about her. Finn wanted to say something to the fire elemental but he couldn't speak. He was just speechless.

"H-hey..." Finn stuttered.

"Huh?" The fire elemental quickly turned around and looked at Finn, glaring. She didn't move, she was just wondering whether she should kill this fool or let him live and slap him. Then she saw the pot filled with water in the hero's hand and she sprang up in surprise, backing away from Finn. But Finn, who was still extremely curious of the fire elemental, had forgotten about the pot that he was holding and that the only reason she was backing up was because Fire elementals have a fear of water. He just stepped forward getting closer to her.

"Get away from me." Flame Princess hissed fire balls now being conjured up in her clenched fists. Finn took a step closer to her. "What? No I'm not trying to hurt you. I-I just want to talk to you."

But Flame Princess payed no attention to what Finn had said. She was only focusing on the water Finn was holding which was threatening to her. "Get that water away from me before I burn your face right off of your head."

"What water-. Oh glob sorry Princess." Finn said finally noticing that he was holding the pot of water in his hands. Upon noticing this he threw the pot as far away from Flame Princess as he possibly could.

As soon as he got rid of the pot full of water Flame Princess jumped on him, and flew up into the sky with Finn only holding him up by his arms. Her blazing hot skin burnt into his probably giving Finn a 3erd degree burn where she was holding him.

Then when they got high up she snarled at him. "Don't you **ever **think of trying to douse my flame again, you little pathetic human boy, then I will burn you as slowly and as painfully as I can possibly can. Which trust me will be a slow and very unpleasant way to die. So if you're smart then you'll stay out of my way, ok little hero? Got it?"

Finn nodded, not wanting to piss off the fire elemental anymore. She flew back down to the ground until she was just 2 feet of of the ground and let go of the hero who landed with a hard thump.

"I think I bruised my tail bone." Finn got up painfully and began staggering off towards the Tree House, stopping only once to see the fire elemental one last time before she flew off angrily into the night sky. Finn felt horrible a sinking feeling as he watched the stunning Fire Elemental depart. "Flame Princess..." Finn muttered as he began walking through the forest, towards his Tree House.

Finn felt happy for the first time all day. Even happier then when he was killing that ogre Maximus. It was like there was a new light in his life now. He could thank the Princess of Flames for that. She pulled him out of that hole he was in because of his Princess Bubblegum troubles.

"I'll need to keep an eye out for her." Finn started to feel kind of sad now, it was a missing feeling. Finn sighed the missing feeling getting worse and worse.

* * *

When he got back to the Tree House he kicked open the door and saw Jake and his girlfriend Lady Rainicorn playing Beemo on the couch. "Hey Finn" Jake said keeping his eyes on the screen.

"So you're over you little depressed state now?" Finn twinged not knowing what to say. He wasn't depressed anymore with Bubblegum, but now he was depressed over Flame Princess.

"Well not in many words."

Jake paused the game he was playing with LR and looked over at Finn curiously. "What do you mean?"

Finn sat down on the floor and began. "Well after you left I smelt something burning so I followed the scent to where I saw this beautiful, sunning, amazing girl. She's a princess. But I guess that I made her feel threatened because she said for me to never mess with her again or she'll and I quote burn my face off. Then she left into the night sky. I don't know what it is that's making me feel this way, Jake. But for some reason I feel like there's something missing in my life now. I don't know what it is though."

Jake sat back grinning at Finn and putting his arm around Lady Rainicorn. "Well brother I believe that you're finally experiencing something that every guy faces when he meets that special someone in his life a little thing I like to call _love sickness_."

"What?" Finn scratched his head. "What do you mean when you say 'love-sickness'?"

"Love-sickness is a feeling a man gets when a woman he likes isn't with him. He'll go crazy depressed and sad until he sees her again. Yep and from the look in your eyes It seems like you've got a pretty bad case of the love-sickness. So buddy tell me who is this dazzling dame who got your stomach in a knot?"

"Well I don't know her name but from the way she looked, I guess that she's the Princess of Flames."

Jake and Lady Rainicorn gasped simultaneously and looked at each other fear in their eyes at the mention of FP's name. "No Finn. Oh no you can't like her. Or even think of liking her not after what she did to Ooo. Not after that horrible, horrible deed she did. You can't like her. Not at all, buddy..."

* * *

**Sorry if that was confusing in anyway. and I'll try to update this Friday. **


	2. Changes

** 11/4/12  
**

**Chapter 2: Changes**

"What do you mean by that Jake?" Finn question, wanting to know what was so wrong with his crush on Flame Princess.

Jake and Lady exchanged looks before facing Finn. "Well I guess that PB didn't tell you so I might. I don't want to go into the whole story but basically at a young age Flame Princess showed signs of her being evil. She loved to burn living things alive with her fire. It was horrible. Then to top it all of one day it went too far and she accidentally started a gigantic fire that she couldn't control. It killed thousands of people. So PB proposed that they lock her up for the better good of Ooo, even her own father agreed. So they got a big gas lamp and one night while she was sleeping they put her in the lamp where she was sentenced to stay for the rest of her life so she could never, ever threaten Ooo with her powers again. She kept on escaping though, so soon people had to start using water to keep her away, put out all of her uncontrollable fires, and to get her back into the lamp. I guess she finally escaped now and no one has noticed yet, which is how you were able to see her. Just stay away from her though Finn. You may be strong and a legendary hero, but she's still very dangerous to you, me, and everybody else in Ooo."

Finn stayed sigh lent for a moment thinking about what his brother had just said. _Is it really fair that she was locked up in a lamp for just making one mistake? _"So she's counted as evil, just because she made a mistake?"

"Well yes. But that was a _very _big mistake. One that almost engulfed half of Ooo with it's flames. So just stay away from her, Finn. I don't want to see you get your face burnt off or your heart broken again. Why don't you just try to find another _more suitable _crush, Finn?"

Finn sighed. He'd known Jake for 16 years now, and Finn had learnt that when Jake wanted you to stay away from someone, then there was no point in arguing with him. "Fine Jake, I'll stay away from her. But I'm going to bed now so good night Jake and Lady. See you guys in the morning."Finn then walked out of the room, climbing up the tree house ladder, and up to his and Jake's bedroom.

When he got up there Finn collapsed on top of his bed and just layed there thinking about what he was supposed to do. He felt a different feeling that he'd never experienced before with anyone when he saw Flame Princess. But yet Jake said that she was evil, and as a hero wasn't he supposed to kill anything evil that threatened Ooo? Killing her didn't seem right, though. Should she be counted as evil for making one mistake. Even if it was really big did it matter? She probably didn't mean too kill all of those people. Finn doubted that it was her fault. Maybe she'd just lost control of it for a second. It shouldn't really be a big deal.

"I'll just try to find her in the morning. Maybe then I can sort everything out. For now I should probably try to get some rest if I'm going to find her." Finn yawned, stretching for one last time, before he drifted into a light sleep. That night Finn dreamed about Flame Princess and him hanging out. And to Finn, it was the best dream he'd ever had in his whole young, short, heroic, life.

* * *

The very next morning Finn awoke to see Jake sitting in his bed holding a piece of paper and a pen. "Hey dude glad to see your up." Finn pointed at the piece of paper Jake has holding in his paws. "What do you have there, Jake?" Jake got out of his bed and walked towards Finn's bed, the piece of paper in his hands. "Oh I'm just making a list of the suitable Princess' that you'd be able to date. Here look at it." Jake handed Finn the slightly crumpled piece of paper.

Finn scanned over it. The list said:

**Possible Candidate to be Finn's new love intrest**

**Ice Princess**

**Grass Princess**

**Wildberry**** Princess**

Finn couldn't believe what he was reading. He had zero interest in dating any of those Princess' listed below. They were just people that Finn had been helping out, since he was a hero who was supposed to assist royalty. Just because he was a hero who just happened to assist these people didn't mean that he'd want to start a relationship with them.

"Ummm...thanks Jake. I-I'll keep all of these possible candidates in mind." Finn said not wanting to hurt Jake's feelings or let Jake know that he was still interested in Flame Princess. "

"Cool. Because all that I want to do is help you through your hard times. I'd help you find some more possible candidates today, but I have another date with Lady where we'll be discussing things like what we'll do when the pups come. So you can just find some other possible candidates today while I'm out. Just remember: Stay away from Flame Princess. She's evil and she's bad, bad news."

Jake waved at Finn one last time before exiting the room and walking out of the Tree House. "Don't forget." Jake shouted when he was outside. "Stay away from Flame Princess." Finn nodded. "Ok Jake I'll keep that in mind. You just have fun at Lady's and don't worry about me I'll just be here or around Ooo trying to find another love interest."

Finn stood there and waited until Jake was out of eye sight, then Finn ran back inside and grabbed his backpack and his sword. He slung his green backpack over his shoulder and walked back out of the house. "Now where would Flame Princess be?"

Finn surveyed the area trying to find a place where Flame Princess might be. "Jake said that she liked to burn stuff, so she'd probably be somewhere in the forest. Then again she might be at the Fire Kingdom if she's the Princess of that kingdom." After a few minutes of thinking where she might be, Finn finally decided that he'd go to the forest because he might have the best luck of finding her there.

* * *

Finn walked over hill after hill in the direction of where he remembered that the forest was. But after about an hour of walking Finn began to have doubts that he was going in the right direction of the forest. "Crap I'm lost. I don't know where the hell the forest is." As Finn said that a miracle happened, Flambo just happened to be walking by Finn while he was standing there wondering which direction he should go in.

"Heyz Finn. Whatcha doings out heres?" Finn shrugged. "Oh you know just trying to find out which way the forest is. Can you tell me where it is, Flambo? Because I'm lost."

"Oh its simple. Just go north-west and in a fews minutes you shoulds reach the forest."

"Ok, thanks Flambo. Bye." Finn said hurriedly before rushing off in North-Western direction, feeling excited that he'd be able to finally see Flame Princess again.

* * *

Once Finn reached the forest he put down his backpack and rummaged through it, getting rid of any types of items that Flame Princess might find threatening. That means getting rid of his water bottle, pans that could hold water, ect. And when everything that could possible harm Flame Princess was out of his backpack, Finn ventured into the forest.

He got out his demon blood sword and began cutting trees that were in his way, clearing a small path though the forest. He went on like that for a pretty long time, just cutting branches and tree trunks that were in his way. And as he was cutting his way thought the forest, Finn smelt that smell again. A burning smell. The same smell he smelt when he'd first seen the Fire Elemental.

Finn felt his heart begin to beat faster and faster as the burning smell grew stronger and stronger. Soon Finn was cutting through the trees as easy as a knife would cut through butter. He was desperate to see his new crush again. All that mattered was that he was going to see her again, nothing else mattered. Finn had forgotten all of what Jake had told him about her being evil and how Flame Princess had just told him the other day to stay away from her. He wanted more then anything now to see her again.

But when Finn finally reached the source of the smell he stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw in front of him. There, right in front of him, was Flame Princess, who was fighting off a gigantic blue ogre. For a moment it looked like she was losing against the ogre but towards the end of the fight she grew to her fire beast form and killed the ogre.

She shrinked back down to her normal size and sat down next to a big tall tree."What's she doing?" Finn wondered aloud, watching Flame Princess. She sat there a painful expression on her face. Finn looked closer and noticed that there was big, black scorch marks on both of her arms.

"She's hurt. The Ogre probably used water against her. No wonder why she's so afraid of water. People always used water against her to keep her away from them, that must've made her even more scared of water then a normal fire elemental would be. Which is one of the reasons why she was so afraid of me and tried to kill me." Finn muttered. "I need to go down there and help her. I don't care if she doesn't want me to go near her. It's **my **duty as a hero to help out everyone and anyone in need. Especially when it's someone that I think that I like-like."

Finn cut the tree that was in his way and ran towards her to aid her. The second she saw him however, she glared at him and fireballs formed in her clenched fists. "Get away from me before I burn your face off. I told you to stay away from me. So I warn you again get away from me or else **I will **burn you."

Still wanting to learn more about her though, Finn didn't head this warning. He just wanted to have a normal conversation with her, he cautiously took a dangerous step towards the hurt Princess. "I told you step away from me." Flame Princess hissed, burning hotter and brighter.

"No I want to talk with you-"

Flame Princess got up weakly, wincing in pain, glaring at the hero. "They you'll die." She raised up her flaming fists and prepared to smite the hero. "Go ahead, Flame Princess. But I know this you might think that you're evil and other people might think that you're evil, but I don't think- no **I know **that deep down inside you aren't evil. And I know that you won't attack me, because you're good, or at least chaotic neutral." Finn spoke calmly no wanting to get Flame Princess feeling threatened in anyway.

Flame Princess stood still, like a statue. Not knowing what to do. Normally people would be using negative reinforcement to handle her like call her evil or use water to get her back. Frankly Flame Princess was just confused, angry, and kind of pissed off at everyone. She had no idea what to do, but even if she did have an idea of what to do it wouldn't have mattered. Because by that point, the wounds that she'd gotten from that water troll had taken away her energy so much that she just suddenly fell down unconscious. "Flame Princess!" Finn exclaimed rushing to her side extremely scared and worried for the Princess.

Finn knew from that moment that he had to do something to help the Princess. "I need to bring her back to a place where she can rest, get back her energy, and heal. I'll need to take her to the Tree House. Quickly."

* * *

**Review**


End file.
